The Secret Life of S Snape
by treasuredonkey
Summary: AUish,minor HBPevents brought into play. Ever wonder about the private life of Severus Snape? SSFCmy own, mention of Mpregnot SS
1. Married with Children?

Disclaimer: Any and all known characters and situations belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros. and other business partners. No money is made with this 'fan fiction'. This and any and all following chapters are written and submitted for my pleasure in writing them.

Summary: This fic is (slight) AU and takes some, but not all, events of HBP in consideration. It is about the life of Severus Snape, Professor, Potions Master, Death Eater, Spy and Man. SS/FC - my own.

****

The Secret Life of S Snape

Chapter One - Married with Children?

The Great Hall at Hogwarts was filled with students and teachers. Loud laughter and talking swept through the Castle and brought a smile to the old Headmaster's lips. Albus Dumbledore had faked his own death the year before to be able to hunt for the Dark Lord's Horcruxes without fear. Side by side with his young protégée Severus Snape and Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, he found and destroyed them all and witnessed the fall and death of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Once he'd been vanquished and most of his loyal supporters, the Death Eaters, imprisoned, Albus Dumbledore returned to his rightful place as Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A sudden gasp from his young colleague Severus Snape, resident Potions Master and most hated professor at Hogwarts, brought the wizened wizard back into the Great Hall. The shattering of the younger man's stoic mask was quite shocking even to him and surprisingly many students had either heard or observed the uncommon behaviour of their professor, for suddenly the noise level receded.

"Severus?" The Headmaster murmured. "What is the matter?"

"The wards." The Potions Master gasped. "They have fallen. I need to get home."

Dumbledore placed his hand on the younger wizard's arm to stop him from rising. "If they have found out your secret, they are after you Severus."

The dark-eyed wizard slumped in his chair. "But I have to go. Maybe I can save them. Albus, I cannot -"

"There is no need to worry, my boy." The old Headmaster interrupted. "I feel an authorized breach in the wards."

A thud and a baby's cry were heard from the Entrance Hall, making many heads turn from watching the Headmaster and Potions Professor to watching the doors. Professor Snape was on his feet and practically flying towards the doors when they opened and a petite young woman, heavy with child, carrying a softly crying infant and holding the hand of another, which in turn was holding the hands of yet another child, entered the Great Hall rather timidly. The brunette young woman sighed in relief when she saw the most feared professor.

"Severus." She breathed. "They have found us. I'm sorry."

The potions master shocked his students to the core when he engulfed the woman in a fierce hug and tucked her head under his chin. He then held her at arms length and seemed to be inspecting her for injuries, when he noticed the two young children hugging his knees. The sable haired wizard crouched down and hugged the two boys protectively.

"Are you alright? I was so worried when the wards fell. I am so proud of you, helping your mama out of the house so fast. Are you hurt? Maybe Madam Pomfrey -"

"Ah, Katherine. Come in child. Come take a seat, you are surely exhausted."

The Headmaster steered the expecting mother to the head table, where he had conjured additional seating for the young woman and her children. She smiled gratefully at the old man before seating herself gingerly on the cushioned chair. Only Professors McGonagall and Lupin (who had returned to the Defence Against the Dark Arts position) nodded and smiled at the young woman in greeting. Professor Snape led the two young boys to the other two new chairs and loaded their plates up with various foods, not taking his eyes off of the children or the young woman.

"Students, may I have your attention please."

The headmaster's request brought forth some giggles, as the entire student body had been watching the happenings like hawks. The headmaster smiled and placed his hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Yes, yes; officially I mean. Now, I would like to introduce to you Lady Katherine Snape, Professor Snape's wife and his darling children Darin, Shay and baby Sullivan. An attack on their home has brought them here tonight and I'd like you to welcome them heartily."

While still shocked the students clapped in welcome. Professor Snape was _married_? Why would someone want to marry _him_? His wife was a pretty woman, but maybe she was slow? These and many other questions flitted through the students' minds, but no one dared to ask them outright. No one except foot-in-mouth Ronald Weasley.

"Snape procreated? Oh yuck!"

Afraid of the potion master's reaction, none of the students laughed, in fact, even the teachers were looking warily at their colleague. The sable haired wizard had a thunderous expression on his face but a discreet cough melted his expression back into his known mask.

"Though you may find my offspring offensive, I can assure you my sons are better human beings than you, Mr Weasley."

The potion master's young wife just smiled at the students' titters. Her husband rose from his chair and pulled hers out. Though heavy with child the young woman rose gracefully and took hold of her husband's arm, holding her infant son in her other arm against her breast. The other two children held on to their mother's skirts and followed their parents out of the Great Hall silently.

Once the Great Hall doors closed with a :**bang**: the students burst with speculations about the Potion Master's private life and his reaction to Ron's exclamation. Harry looked at his two best friends with a furrowed brow.

"How old do you think she is?"

Hermione shrugged. "Twenty-five maybe? She's definitely young, though."

"Good looking, too." Ron said with his mouth full.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "That's really immature. Eat with your mouth closed, you big oaf!"

"Never thought Snape'd be married." Harry mused.

"It is surprising, especially concerning his status." Hermione said. "What I find most surprising though are the children. Three boys and another child on the way. The baby couldn't have been older than 14 months."

"He goes home for Christmas, shags and leaves." Ron speculated, earning him a thump from Hermione. "What'd you do that for? It seems true, the oldest didn't seem to be older than five. He's worse than my Mum and Dad. They at least waited a year or more between babies, except for Ginny and me."

"She a witch, you think? Dumbledore called her '_Lady _Katherine'." Harry said. "I know some old purebloods have titles and stuff, but not many and nobody seemed to recognize her."

"You're right Harry." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Though I doubt a titled Muggle family with no magical ties would marry a wizard."

Harry sighed. "This is just too weird."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Weird."

Katherine turned to look at her husband. "What is weird, darling?"

"My chambers are different. Larger." Severus answered, puzzled at the change in his rooms.

Katherine smiled. "I wondered why you had such a large space. I always thought you only slept in here." She shrugged. "For some reason I was anticipating one room with an en-suite bathroom."

Severus Snape, feared potions master, laughed slightly. "Why does that not surprise me, Kate?"

Knowing a rhetorical question when she heard one, Katherine Snape just smiled and turned to examine her husband's chambers further. A yawn from her second son Shay reminded the young mother about the time.

"Severus, it is time for the children to go to bed. I am sure they would like you to assist them."

Severus never could resist his wife's sparkling eyes. With a theatrical sigh the sable haired man ushered his two oldest sons from the room, knowing his wife would settle Sullivan.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder how they found you." Severus said as he was getting ready for bed.

"The question is, how they knew to find us. Nobody knew about the children and me, Severus."

Severus looked at his beautiful wife, who was already beneath the covers. "It is best not to even think about that. A simple enquiry at the Ministry about any offspring of mine could have helped them."

Severus slipped between the sheets and spelled off the lights. His pregnant wife immediately snuggled up to him, using his side as a bolster for her pregnant belly.

"We are safe, so don't worry. Now sleep, you'll need all the energy you can get. Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Kate."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an unwritten school policy that all staff be present in the Great Hall for breakfast and dinner, so it was unsurprising to see Snape and his family arriving the next morning. Apart from the number of Snapes entering, the present student and staff had the pleasure to see Severus Snape holding his second son in his arms and a small smile gracing his usually stern features.

Katherine smiled inwardly at the glances the students were throwing her family. Severus always complained about the noise level in the Great Hall, even at breakfast. To finally be at Hogwarts during school time and being met with a near silent student body vastly amused the potion master's wife. Soon, she knew, the students would get used to her and her children and their silence would be broken by adolescent behaviour once again. She nodded to the staff in greeting before placing Sullivan in the provided playpen behind the Head Table and serving Darin and Shay breakfast. She chose to ignore the intense stares she was receiving and proceeded to brake her fast, still keeping an eye on her three and four year old sons.

"Do you think he'll be nicer now?" Everyone in earshot at the Gryffindor House table knew who Ron was asking about. Somehow though the whole table unanimously decided that, no, Snape would not be nicer to them in class.

"Bet there'll be less detentions, though." Neville said quietly. "After all, why would he be spending time with 'impertinent brats' when his wife and children are about?"

Their tittering was silenced by a loud and painful gasp from the Head Table. The Gryffindors, along with many other students, turned towards the Head Table to see Katherine Snape clutching her pregnant bulge with one hand and steadying herself on the table with the other.

"It's too early!" Professor Snape's panicked yell alerted those in the Great hall that hadn't been observing the Head Table yet. Madame Pomfrey rushed into the Great hall scant moments later.

"Breathe Katherine, breathe!" The Mediwitch ordered, touching the woman's midriff before casting some diagnostic spells. "Damn you woman! You should have come last night!"

Students and staff alike were shocked at the resident Mediwitch's swearing. Never before had Madam Pomfrey used strong expletives such as 'damn'.

"Thought… stress." Katherine Snape breathed out. "Like Sullivan."

Soon the Great Hall was buzzing with speculation and worry. The young potion master's wife was obviously in labour, and had been since the night before, but it was also too early. How early none of them knew, but the Headmaster didn't seem to concerned as he quieted down his potion master and his three children. Madam Pomfrey had refused to let the Potion Master accompany his wife to the Infirmary, stating he was 'just in the way' the last three times. Professor Snape proceeded to cancel his classes scheduled for that day, to care for his children and worry for his young wife. At lunchtime there was still no news from the Infirmary and the potion master looked even more worried than he did that morning. His children were quietly playing behind the Head Table, seemingly uninterested in their mother's condition. When finally, half way through dinner, the Great hall doors opened and the Mediwitch stepped through with a radiant smile, the tension in the Great hall lifted and everybody's mood seemed lighter. Professor Snape rose abruptly from his chair and with a frantic wave at his children and a nod from the Headmaster he ran out of the hall.

"What can you tell us, Madam Pomfrey?" The Headmaster inquired, eyes sparkling.

"A healthy and strong baby boy Headmaster, to join the other three."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Any and all known characters and situations belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros. and other business partners. No money is made with this 'fan fiction'. This and any and all following chapters are written and submitted for my pleasure in writing them.

Summary: This fic is (slight) AU and takes some, but not all, events of HBP in consideration. It is about the life of Severus Snape, Professor, Potions Master, Death Eater, Spy and Man. SS/FC - my own.

**The Secret Life of S Snape**

**Chapter Two - A new Baby**

Severus burst through the Infirmary doors, impatient to see his young wife and his newborn child. He knew his wife must be well, for otherwise the old shrew of a Mediwitch would never have left her unsupervised. The potions master stopped dead in his tracks. There his wife was sitting, feeding their newest child. She was a remarkable sight. Her long dark brown hair was loose and her cheeks were rosy. She was gently stroking the baby's cheek.

Katherine raised her head, feeling her husband's gaze on her and the baby. Smiling she invited him to her side.

"Come Severus. He is by far the quietest of all."

Faster than the speed of light, Severus materialized at her side and kissed her hungrily. Still holding the back of her head, he looked at her sternly.

"Never do that again."

He looked down at the child drinking from her breast. The baby had black tufts of hair and his father's pale complexion. Thankfully, he didn't inherit his father's rather obnoxious nose.

"Sòlas Remington Snape. What do you say Katherine?"

Katherine smiled at her husband and kissed his nose, laughing when he made a face. "It is perfect, Darling."

The two parents sat quietly and watched their newest son drink his fill. Severus marvelled at the picture off his wife and his newest son. Who would have thought, that he, Severus Augustus Snape, Potions Master, Professor, Death Eater and spy would marry a beautiful woman like Katherine and have four precious sons? He certainly didn't see it happening, even if it was his wish to find someone - a special someone - who would see him not as a Death Eater, spy, Potions Master but as a man, as simply Severus. But Katherine liked to get what she wanted and when she had set her mind on marrying Severus, who was he to say 'No'?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shay Augustus Snape looked up from his drawing and couldn't see his father. He knew his Mama was in the white room with Pom-pom trying to get squirt out of his den in Mama's tummy. Mama had told him that he was the best squirt and came out of his den really fast. Shay wasn't worried about his Mama because she said everything would be all right, but where was his Papa?

Shay poked his brother Darin. "Papa is gone."

Darin, disbelieving turned and looked at his father's empty chair. "Let's ask Granddad Abli. He knows everything. Stay with Sulli."

The oldest Snape child walked up to the Headmaster and tugged on the old man's sleeve.

The headmaster turned around, surprised at the insistent tugging on his sleeve and smiled when he saw Darin.

"What can I do for you, my boy?"

Darin looked at the other professors shyly and leaned up to whisper in the old wizard's ear. "Papa is gone."

The headmaster smiled. He had wondered when the boys would notice their father's absence. It seemed like it was time to take the three little boys up to the Infirmary.

"Your father is with your Mama and the new baby, Darin. Would you like to go and see them?"

At the little boy's nod, the old headmaster rose and gathered baby Sullivan in his arms, before ushering the two oldest boys into the room behind the Head Table. A secret shortcut to the Infirmary lead them there in no time.

"Mama!" Shay cried. "Did squirt come out?"

Katherine Snape looked up when she heard her second son's voice. Smiling at the appearance of Albus, Darin, Shay and Sullivan, she nodded.

"Yes he did. You are a big brother again, Shay! It is a boy!"

Snape greeted his boss and scooped up his eldest sons and sat them next to their mother on the hospital bed, so they could look at their new sibling.

"He's wrinkled Papa." Darin remarked, puzzled. "Only oldies have wrinkles."

Katherine's tinkling laugh echoed through the Infirmary at Darin's announcement and Albus' expression. Severus barely managed to hide his smile. His boy was just too smart.

"Newborn babies have wrinkles, too, Darin." Katherine said to her son. "He will look smoother tomorrow."

Shay had cocked his head to one side and was looking at the baby. "It looks like a vampaya, Mama. Like Papa."

Severus snorted. "I am not a vampire, Shay. Neither is your brother."

"But Mama said you look like one."

"Mama said you are a bat." Darin butted in.

Severus stared at his wife indignantly, disbelieving she'd say something like that to the children. Albus on the other hand was chuckling into his fist.

"I only said that because I was angered." Katherine stated. "And you know you look like a bat when you stalk."

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, couldn't help it. He burst into laughter at the matter of fact tone of Katherine's voice. It was true; students and staff alike often compared Severus to a bat. Of course, many thought the professor was an actual vampire.

Ignoring Albus' loud guffaws, Severus frowned at his family. "I think it is time for us to go to our rooms and let Mama and the baby rest."

Knowing when not to argue with their Papa, Darin and Shay said their goodbyes and followed the Potions Master from the Infirmary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Papa, is this our home now?" Darin asked as his father tucked him into bed.

"Do you want this to be our home, Darin?" Severus asked quietly, afraid of waking Shay who was already asleep.

Darin scrunched his face up in thought. Finally, the four-year old nodded. "Yes. It has many children, Papa. Granddad Abli lives here, too."

Severus smiled at his son's mispronunciation of Albus' name. "Yes indeed, son. Uncle Remus and Aunt Minerva live here also. We shall ask your mother what she thinks is best tomorrow. Good night now Darin Severus Snape."

"Good night later Papa Sevewuss Snape."

Severus closed the door behind him and smiled to himself. He was sure his boys were the best sons a father could have. Especially when he remembered Draco as a small child. Severus shuddered. That boy was a menace until his seventh birthday. The Malfoy heir awoke in the morning and declared himself "all grown up". He did his best, but Severus couldn't help but think of the destruction Draco always left behind before that day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You will never believe this!" Hermione cried, running through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.

"What?" As one all assembled Gryffindors said.

Hermione stopped to catch her breath. When she had rested enough to talk, she wouldn't stop.

"I asked Professor McGonagall for a pass to the restricted section and I went and looked up the family books. They're self-updating you know. Anyway, I found the Snape family book and found him and his wife. You will never guess who she is!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hmmm, let's see… Katherine Snape?"

"No you idiot!" Hermione yelled, mad at Ron for being stupid. "She's the last Crimsongold!"

Loud gasps where heard in the Gryffindor common room. A Crimsongold! The Crimsongolds were descendants of Godric Gryffindor and his mistress Judith Augur. Because Gryffindor was married and his wife didn't want his bastards to grow up in her household, he gave them the name Crimsongold and provided for them. The Gryffindor line lived on in the Potter family, but the Crimsongolds were practically invisible. Every witch or wizard knew of the Crimsongold family, but they rarely mingled in society. And now Snape, the greasy bat, was married to the last Crimsongold! What was the world coming to?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The news of Katherine Snape being the last Crimsongold spread like wildfire. The Snape's, though an old family, were of normal status and that the last Snape married a member of the titled Crimsongold family was outrageous.

When Snape walked into the Great Hall accompanied by his children, he was surprised to see most of the students stand when he passed them. He didn't know what was going on, so he shrugged it off as a sign of congratulations. That is why he was shocked tremendously when his wife walked into the Great Hall late.

Katherine Snape had been healed and with the help of some post-birth potions was strong enough to join the school for breakfast the next day. She bundled up her newborn son and set off for the Great Hall. She didn't meet any students on the way, but she thought nothing of it, seeing as it was time for breakfast.

When she approached the Great Hall doors and began walking through, as one the students rose and bowed before her. Katherine was beyond shocked. They had discovered who she was. Outwardly calm, Katherine nodded at the students and strode to the Head Table. Once she had sat down, the students returned to their seats, as was custom. Katherine glanced around the Great Hall taking in all the glances she was receiving.

"Good Morning Katherine." Albus greeted. "How are you and your young man today?"

Katherine smiled at the Headmaster and the obvious eavesdroppers. "We are doing well Albus, thank you. The babe slept well last night and I once again called the wonders of magic to mind."

The women on staff laughed at the young Lady Snape. It had come to a shock to all that the young wife of the resident Potions Master was a Crimsongold, but they masked it well.

Katherine turned around to look at her children. "Hello Boys."

Darin and Shay looked up at her and smiled, inclining their little heads. "Good morning Mama."

At times, it pained Katherine that she had to raise her children as she had been raised, but she knew that her husband appreciated the lack of emotional outbursts in public. Though only four and three years old, Darin and Shay understood as well as they could that hugs and kisses were only bestowed in the privacy of their own rooms.

Sullivan grinned up at his mama and held out his hands. He hadn't seen her in quite a while, so Katherine took him from Severus and gave him the new baby to hold. The proud father stood and proceeded to show him off to his colleagues.

"And how are you today Sullivan Antonius? Sleep well?"

Katherine smiled at her third son's gurgles.

"I find that hard to believe Sullivan. I know for a fact that your father didn't do that. He is far too earnest to do that."

"To do what?" Severus asked, as he and Sòlas sat down next to them.

"Sullivan was telling me you were dancing in the bedroom, clad only in a towel. I told him that you couldn't have." Katherine answered.

Severus stared at his wife and son. He would never understand how she could understand what they were saying.

"Actually I did. Well, I walked into the bedroom and slipped. Sullivan must have taken my flapping arms as a weird sort of dance."

"How you do that, I will never know." Remus Lupin interrupted. The DADA Professor had just joined them for breakfast.

"Congratulations! Another boy, I heard?"

Katherine smiled at her friend. "Yes, his name is - actually I can't tell you. It will be announced in the Prophet this morning."

On cue, the morning post came flying into the Great Hall. Remus eagerly grabbed his edition of the Daily Prophet and paid the owl. He opened up the paper to the announcements section and smiled.

"One would think you really liked my name but didn't want anyone confusing the two of us." He laughed. "It is a beautiful name for a beautiful little raven like Sòlas."

Severus looked up at his friend. "Actually, Sòlas was named after you. Though Remus and Remington are two different names, there is a certain similarity. Katherine and I would be honored for you to be Sòlas' godfather. What do you say?"

Remus was shocked beyond words. Of all the things, he thought Severus would say it certainly wasn't this. The other staff, too, were rather speechless. They hadn't known Severus and Remus were on friendly terms, but apparently, they were. What was the world coming to?

"I'd be honoured, Severus. Thank you for entrusting me with your son. It means much to me."

Katherine smiled at the werewolf. "Thank you for accepting. Darin, Shay and Sullivan enjoy your company very much Remus, we really just wanted to assure you'd continue to come over."

Remus laughed at Katherine. "You never could be sly, could you?"

Severus snorted. "She's more obvious than an elephant in the cupboard, Remus. You'd think she'd learn something from living with me, but no. I have written it off as a lost cause."

The two Snape's and the DADA Professor laughed together, shocking the students and staff. There were some things that never changed at Hogwarts. Firstly, Snape never laughed. Secondly, Snape and Lupin didn't like each other at all. Hell must have frozen over. Hogwarts had changed.


	3. The Interview

Disclaimer: Any and all known characters and situations belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros. and other business partners. No money is made with this 'fan fiction'. This and any and all following chapters are written and submitted for my pleasure in writing them.

Summary: This fic is (slight) AU and takes some, but not all, events of HBP in consideration. It is about the life of Severus Snape, Professor, Potions Master, Death Eater, Spy and Man. SS/FC - my own.

**The Secret Life of S Snape**

**Chapter Three – The Interview**

"I didn't think they'd find out so soon." Katherine remarked as she buttoned up her robe. She just finished feeding Sòlas and Severus was rubbing his back, waiting for a burp so he could lay him down to sleep.

"I put my money on Granger. She needs to know everything or she might combust or something. Minerva did mention Granger asked for a pass for the restricted section last night. The stupid girl always was too nosey for her own good."

Katherine smiled at her husband's grumbles. Severus was the world champion in complaining about everything. It was quite sweet, Katherine thought.

"We can send out an invitation to Rita and give her the exclusive story. She's been doing serious work since her apology in the summer and her interview with Harry Potter a couple of years ago."

Severus grumbled under his breath. Katherine had used 'that' tone of voice, the one that said "It may sound like a suggestion, but I have already decided that it's going to go as I say." It was the same tone she had used when she'd told him "I'm going to marry you when I'm old enough." And she had married him.

"You've already sent out the owl, haven't you?"

Katherine nodded. "Rita will be here at one, so the story can start going out tomorrow."

"Start? What does that mean, Katherine?" Severus stared at his wife moodily, sensing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Our story will be printed starting tomorrow, I doubt they have extra space so they can print our whole story." Katherine shrugged delicately. "The Prophet is also paying for pictures. We'll discuss those when Rita arrives. Now, how about you put that babe down and show your wife your appreciation for giving you another, hmmm?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is why Severus found himself sitting across from Rita Skeeter in the staff room later that day, as Remus played with his children in his private chambers. His wife was looking forward to telling their story and Severus, being an accommodating husband, would assist in telling the Wizarding world the truth about his life. Rita had suggested the title 'The Secret Life of Severus Snape' and Katherine had agreed. They started the first interview session with their lives.

Severus kept things short. At least, he tried. He was the only child of Eileen Prince, his pureblood mother, and his Muggle father TobiasSnape. He grew up with an alcoholic father who beat both his mother and him for many years. His hatred for his father grew when his pureblooded grandparents took pity on their half-blood grandson and taught him of the Wizarding world. Severus saw the Dark Lord as a chance, a chance to be free of his abusive father, a chance for happiness, a chance to be someone. At first, Severus just wanted to learn how to cause his father the same pain Severus himself had felt as a child, until his father had killed his mother. Eileen Snape, nee Prince was murdered by her own husband for being a witch, for being better than he, Tobias Snape, was. No matter how much his grandparents tried to get him to understand the danger of aligning with the Dark Lord, Severus was reluctant to abandon his plans for revenge. When Severus found his friend, Regulus Black, badly hurt by the Dark Lord for not bowing quick enough, Severus was ready to recognize the wrongness of supporting the Dark Lord. The next day, Severus woke up bound and gagged on his dormitory bed, the Dark Mark glaring at him from his forearm. Severus offered the Headmaster that same day to spy for him. At the age of sixteen, Severus Snape was a spy for the light against one of the most powerful wizards in the history of magic.

His grandfather Prince, a Master Occlumens and Legilimens, taught his grandson the lifesaving art of both magics and supported him behind the scenes however he could. Severus was a gifted student. His passion was potions, a subtle art and love passed on to him by his deceased mother. At the age of thirteen, Severus was already at NEWT level and so, it was with no surprise that Severus became the youngest Potions Master in the history of Mastery at just 17. He could have passed his test before then, but spying for the headmaster and his regular schoolwork took up much of his precious time.

Severus graduated from Hogwarts summa cum laude and proceeded to spend his time in independent potions research and minor jobs with the ministry. His breakthrough in finding a relief for werewolves, the Wolfsbane potion, brought his name to fame again and earned him enough gold to settle down and never work again. A longtime friend of his grandfather's showed interest in the now orphaned young man and invited him to his secluded house in the welsh countryside. Severus accepted the invitation and soon found himself having dinner with none other than Theophanous Crimsongold, head of the Crimsongold family, and many other important people, among them the Minister of Health, Albus Dumbledore, HRH Prince Charles, Prince of Wales and another Master of Potions, Merlin Faustus.

It was an overwhelming experience for the young Potions Master who had been invited to the Crimsongold residence for a week. He made many important acquaintances that week; acquaintances that some day would save his life. Severus Snape also met a beautiful, headstrong little girl that week, Katherine Crimsongold, Theophanous' youngest child and the apple of his eye.

Theophanous was fifty when Katherine was born. She was his fifth child and the only girl. Her brother's were well into adulthood; some had children of their own. Theophanous had just celebrated the marriage of his fourth son, Mordecai, six months prior to Severus' visit and explained to his distraught daughter that she too one day would marry and leave his side. As her father, it was Theophanous' job to find a suitable husband for Katherine, a job which she wanted to assist him in.

The four year old Katherine was introduced to her father's guests on Severus' second evening at the Crimsongold's. The young girl took a liking to Severus once away and didn't want to leave his side. Growing up without siblings and not many friends, Severus did not know how to deal with a four year old. So the Slytherin talked about Potions, awaking an obsession in the dark-haired beauty.

On Severus' sixth and last night at the Crimsongold home, during dinner, Katherine announced she had something important to tell them all.

"Papa said I'll get married and go away like 'Cai did and Papa will find me a husband. But I helped Papa and found one all by myself." The little girl looked at the guests proudly. "I'm going to marry Sev'us."

Severus choked on his water and began coughing furiously, while Theophanous looked at his daughter sternly. The other guests chuckled at Katherine's audacity.

"Katherine, did you ask Severus if he wanted to marry you?" Theophanous asked his little princess.

"No. Do I have to?"

Theophanous smiled at his daughter's puzzlement. "Yes. When someone wants to marry, they have to ask the other person first."

"Okay." Katherine turned towards Severus. "You are going to marry me Sev'us. Right?"

Despite the fact that Severus explained he could not marry her, Katherine asked him every year until she was eight. That year she wrote Severus that she was too young to marry him and that the Potions Master must wait until she was old enough, but she'd enjoy staying friends.

And they did. When Severus Snape was accused time and time again of being a Death Eater and a spy for the Dark Lord, Katherine would write him letters and send drawings to him, wherever he was. When Severus began teaching at Hogwarts, Katherine wrote him a congratulatory letter and asked him for the essay topics for his first year students. Katherine submitted each and every one - on time - and perfectly executed.

While Severus taught at Hogwarts, Katherine was receiving proper training in her duties as a female Crimsongold at her family's residence and, befitting a pureblooded witch, the best private magical tuition money could buy. Katherine showed an aptitude in Potions, a talent that grew from her infatuation with Severus Snape, she explained and Healing. At the age of twelve Katherine was tested as a Healer, and though she was one of the youngest in history, she missed the record by twenty-four days. At her behest, her parents increased her lessons and Katherine combined her talent and love for Potions and Healing to help those suffering from various injuries, illnesses and other maladies. Together with her friend Severus Snape, Katherine invented the Pepper-Up Potion and submitted it under Severus' name, forcing the goblins at Gringotts to move the Snape vault to a high security area of the bank. Katherine herself made sure Severus would receive a Hungarian Horntail for his vault. The best for the best.

At fifteen the young witch decided she didn't want to make her loves her fulltime profession. Katherine wanted a family and to do that she had to decide what she wanted from life. Yes, she wanted to work, but on her own time and how she wanted. She informed her family and Severus of her intention to work in Potions Healing in her free time. For now she wanted to concentrate on any other talents she might possess.

Katherine found another area she was naturally talented in: charms. But not just any charms, seamstress charms. Not many had this talent and those who did were called True Seamstresses. Katherine perfected her talent, so that she could picture the clothing and it would be done, without sketches or designs.

As a gift to her friend Severus at the beginning of the 1991 school year, when she was a mere 16, she sewed him a fine, lightweight robe, black of course, with fire protection charms woven in the material and the seams and his age (31) in buttons. The buttons were spelled to open only at Severus' command and held liquid freezing charms in them, in case the fire protection should be insufficient. It became Severus favorite and he wore it only on bad days - days he taught Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived was a first year student that year and Katherine knew her friend needed all the support he could get. Unbeknownst to Severus, the robe also had a weak Emotional Support Charm woven in, making him feel Katherine's belief in him every time he wore it.

At Severus' prodding, Katherine formed her own clothing line and designed and sewed high end clothing for the rich and daily clothing for the middle class. Katherine became very successful, though no one but the Crimsongold family and Severus knew who the seamstress behind the label 'K' was.

That Christmas Katherine invited Severus to Christmas dinner via her father. The Potions Master hadn't seen the young witch since that long ago day in April 1979 when she had declared their marriage to one another. Though he knew she was older than she had been twelve years ago, Severus was surprised to see the young wildfire all grown up. Katherine was a stunning young woman and Severus couldn't take his eyes off of her. Their correspondence following that Christmas was so frequent, Severus had to buy a younger owl so he could keep in touch with his female friend.

The school year ended in June 1992 and Severus traveled to the Crimsongold country residence once again. Upon his arrival Katherine was nowhere to be seen, but a package on his bed had been left by her for him. The accompanying note asked him to please wear the enclosed robes that evening and to be ready at seven o'clock. Until then he could amuse himself however he wanted, because, sadly a family emergency made the Crimsongold's unavailable until seven p.m.

At seven o'clock a house elf picked Severus up and led him out into the gerbera gardens. The whole Crimsongold family, his grandparents, Headmaster Dumbledore and even Merlin Faustus were waiting for him. Katherine was a vision in white, standing alone in a powder drawn circle before the Headmaster. He had been tricked! Severus Snape had been invited to his own wedding!

The Potions Master walked up to Katherine and stopped right next to her, as if he was run by remote control. The circle closed behind him and the Head of Slytherin House was trapped. The ceremony whizzed past him until he was asked if he'd take Katherine as his wife. One look at Katherine's beautiful eyes and Severus was lost. He said yes and sealed his promise with a kiss. From that day onwards, Severus Snape was a married man.

A knock at the door startled Katherine, Severus and Rita from their trip to the past. Remus walked in slowly and handed a fussy Sòlas to Katherine. Darin and Shay traipsed in behind him and sat at their Papa's feet, all the while staring at Rita. Sullivan giggled at the sight of his mother and spoke to her in his tongue as she freed her breast for little Sòlas.

"Remus, if what my son says is true, I'll divorce Severus and marry you."

Remus smiled at the younger witch. "As if. You've been wanting him for how many years? 16? Anyway, I'm sure Severus would do that for you if you asked."

"18 actually and no, Severus wouldn't. He doesn't like the noise the mixer makes."

"Making a milkshake with magic is easier and cleaner. The noise a mixer makes reminds me of… I don't actually know, I just get goose bumps every time I hear that thing."

Rita was fascinated by the domesticity she saw before her. She was a second year when Severus was in fourth, so she knew the man for twenty years and never would she have thought him capable of this… this loving emotion. It was remarkable really.

Rita continued observing the larger than most family and the DADA Professor, a werewolf and childhood enemy of Snape's, for some time before the newborn had had his fill and the children left the room with Lupin. Katherine buttoned herself up and continued with their story as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"As I've said, Severus said yes. We had a small dinner -"

Severus snorted. "Small? Eight course if I remember correctly. And a five minute performance by the Elves in between every course, I might add."

"A big dinner then," Katherine continued, without batting an eye at Severus' interruption, "followed by a father- daughter dance and the procession to the bedroom."

"Do not forget to mention Katherine's four brothers, her father, my grandfather, her five nephews, the Headmaster and Master Faustus here Rita. It was quite intimidating to be surrounded by so many men out for my hide."

Katherine smiled at Severus before turning to Rita. "It wasn't that bad. They were just reminding Severus that I didn't have any experience and that they'd wait as was tradition, so there was no getting out of it. So we entered the bedroom and ----

Katherine's knees were shaking. What had she been thinking tricking Severus like that? She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but would he consummate their marriage tonight at all? Or would he leave her be and file for an annulment the next morning?

The headmaster prepared the bed with the traditional charms and her father gave her one last kiss on the forehead before they left the bedroom and closed the door behind them, leaving Katherine and Severus alone.

Severus looked at Katherine for the first time since entering the chamber and immediately rushed towards her.

"Are you unwell? You are awfully pale Katherine. Come, sit down." He helped her to the bed and fetched a glass of wine from the sideboard. Severus coaxed Katherine into taking a sip or two until some color came back to her cheeks.

"We can go slow Katherine. Just lay down and let me do the work." Severus gently pushed Katherine onto her back and lifted her right foot and then the left to take off her shoes. Hesitatingly he unclasped her wedding robes and spelled them into the wardrobe. As tradition held it, Katherine was naked under her robe and was sprawled out on the virginal white sheets before him. His breath caught in his throat as he looked down upon her magnificently shaped body.

Katherine was a very female woman. She had long dark hair, smooth, pale skin - the only 'blemish' being a mole below her right eye- small, perky breasts, a smooth stomach, a small waist, wide hips, and nicely shaped legs. Katherine was stunning. Her breasts were small, just big enough to fit into his cupped hand, with big, dark areoles, and firm. Her waist was small, though larger than those of the girls on magazine covers. Her hips also were very feminine, a sign of fertilityas his grandfather would say. Her skin was free of blemishes, proof of her aptitude with potions. Unlike most young women, Katherine had a small tummy which Severus found endearing. He didn't like flawless women; they always brought trouble. He saw that with Narcissa Black. A perfect woman in looks only. How Lucius could stand her, Severus could only guess.

Severus slowly stood and began unfastening the clasp of his own robe. He let it glide to the floor and without pause unbuttoned his trousers. Severus stepped out of his trousers and stood naked before his wife. Katherine stared at him eyes wide and unblinking. Severus smiled reassuringly at the young witch and crawled on to the bed next to her. With a whisper he undid the charms on her hair to let it flow around her shoulders. Slowly, gently, Severus leaned forward and touched his lips to Katherine's. Slowly, so as not to frighten her, Severus coaxed her lips open and led her tongue in a primal, ageless dance. Katherine moaned deep in her throat and pressed against Severus wanting, nay _needing _more. And Severus gave her what she craved. He gave her more and more and more until night had come and gone again.

"It hurt a little in the beginning." Katherine said. "I was scared when I saw Severus the first time. I even asked him if he was sure it would work. He laughed."

Severus smirked at Katherine's blush. "It was a question I hadn't been anticipating. We have proof it fitted at least four times, too."

Rita snickered as Katherine gasped "I can't believe you said that!".

"Yes, well," Katherine continued. "When I was breached, I yelled out, causing a ruckus in the hall. The men had all been waiting for that one cry and I was mortified. Severus finally yelled at them to shut up because he wanted to only sleep with his wife and not with the family."

"They left." Severus said smugly. "Mordecai, who is my age, laughed and said he should have thought of that during his First Bedding, and then there was blessed silence."

"Yes." Katherine nodded. "Until the next morning when it was time for the traditional proof of consummation trick. We showed them the sheet, had them fiddle with it until they believed it was from my hymen and left to move into Severus' house. Shortly after we were married, I became pregnant with Darin. Severus stayed until September and then left for Hogwarts. He visited on weekends and fire called every night. It was stressful for me, especially after the first petrification. My eldest brother's sister-in-law moved in as my ladies maid before Christmas. Marian was an illegitimate child and five years my senior. She kept me company and we became great friends. Marian alerted Severus when my labor started nearly two months to early. Darin was born at Snape Manor in February 1993."

Severus nodded. "I though Katherine was beautiful pregnant so I got her with child again shortly after. Shay was born in January of 1994."

Rita looked stunned. 11 months between children? Nuts.

"The Chamber of Secrets had me scared witless. Thankfully the Boy Who Lived prevailed and I could sleep well at night once again. Severus returned home for the summer and spent most of his time with Darin. It was early July when we realized I understood what Darin was gurgling and squealing."

"It must be a Crimsongold thing." Severus said. "Theophanous understood what his infant children said also. I don't understand a gurgle. How Katherine does it we don't know, though we think it may be a form of empathy and LegilimencyKatherine is connected to the children by body and magic longer than I am, so we theorize that her understanding their gurgles comes from there. Katherine learned the mind arts from my grandfather when she was pregnant with Darin. We had Katherine's sister-in-law learn the mind arts during her last pregnancy also, but sadly both she and the child died during the birthing. We have been talking with St. Mungo's about teaching pregnant women some basic mind arts to see if they too will understand baby gurgles."

"I can only understand my own children," Katherine remarked. "I don't understand a single gurgle from other children. At least not Marians."

"Katherine's pregnancy with Shay was also emotionally laden. Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban and rumor had it he was after Harry Potter. Katherine didn't believe that. We had our first fight over Sirius Black's innocence the day he attacked the Fat Lady of Gryffindor House."

"My eldest brother Theodore was Sirius Black's godfather. I met Sirius once when I was three. He had these wonderful blue eyes that twinkled like the stars. He gave me a black stuffed dog and I made him charm the dog's eyes to resemble his. Sirius Black's twinkle was too honest, too full of life for him to turn traitor to his beliefs, wishes, dreams, friends. Until the attack on the Potter's Sirius sent weekly letters to my brother, who forwarded most of them to my parents. On occasion Sirius would send a treat for me, the youngest child of one of the lightest families in the history of magic on the British Isles. Sirius Black was an honest, strong, willful, stubborn and loyal young man and never, neverwould he have betrayed his friends and the things he believed in. Never."

"To me Black was nothing but a bully; a wolf in sheep's clothing. He came from a mostly Dark family, steeped in the unforgivable and illegal arts for centuries. Of our generation Sirius Black was the only with Black blood not to side with the Dark Lord. He was an enemy of mine at Hogwarts; he bullied me and treated me horribly. I gave as good as I got, though I never tried to kill him. Black tricked me into entering a room where Remus Lupin in his werewolf form was sleeping. The wolf woke when he smelled an unknown scent and if it hadn't been for James Potter, I would have been bitten or killed. I hated Sirius Black with a passion and it angered me immensely that my own wife would take his side and defend his innocence against me. She was right all along though, I must admit."

"I found it hard to believe Sirius had killed all those Muggles, but since there was no evidence to prove it wasn't Sirius, I did believe Sirius Black had exploded Peter Pettigrew and the Muggles after finding out his friend had sold out the Potter's to the Dark Lord. Because I believed Pettigrew to be dead, I supported Severus when he caught Sirius shortly after Shay was born. I may have believed him innocent of selling out his friends and godson, but I thought him guilty of the murders of thirteenpeople. Today I am glad Sirius found a way to escape, for I know he is innocent."

"I had found Pettigrew along with Black, Lupin, Potter, Weasley and Granger, but since Pettigrew transformed into a rat shortly after, I believed to be hallucinating. The person I had seen was suddenly gone. Poof! Disappeared. Of course, it was no hallucination, but how was I to know the intrigue the stupid man was capable of?"

Rita was glad she wasn't relying only on her Quick-Quote-Quill, but also on a recording of every single word. She'd purchased a pensieve earlier that morning also, to guarantee an accurate portrayal of the two people in front of her. Their lives were fascinating and… true. This was what she wanted to do. This written portrayal of real people, real tragedies, real everything. She'd royally fucked up when she was younger, but Granger and Potter had helped her onto the right track. Now, these two people in front of her, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor would change Rita's professional life forever. She was back on track. Real and true journalism.

Katherine reached over and patted Severus' knee. "That summer was horrible. We had two little boys, a pregnant ladies maid, many regrets and what if 's and the Triwizard Tournament preparations. I am very knowledgeable on the Triwizard tournament, as one of my ancestors developed it and set the first tournament in motion. As a little girl I was fascinated by it and wanted to participate in one to prove I was worth as much as my brothers. I urged Severus to pester everyone he knew was involved with the preparations about the minimum entry age. I feared something bad would happen. Did you know that in the history of the tournament only three champions have made it through all three tasks unhurt or alive? Three. Not three Triwizard Tournament Champions - three School champions. Three. Trouble seemed to call Hogwarts home and I feared it would be the fourth year in a row something would go wrong. Severus pressed and pressed until we were told my godfather, the Headmaster, had been successful in upping the age to 17."

"We were … relieved." Severus said quietly. "Until Bertha Jenkins disappeared. She was one of few who knew almost every detail about the tournament. I remember Jenkins from school. We were not in the same house or year, but rumors are the news at boarding schools. She was a careful woman and took her job seriously. And there she was, gone. It was too coincidental. But the plans were already in motion. So the headmaster did what he thought would be helpful: He hired Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody as the DADA Professor."

"Life was relatively sedate until the naming of the champions. When Severus called that night and told me what happened I cried. I broke down and wept for the boy who seemed to be black listed by fate, an enemy of destiny. Severus came through and spent the night at home. He showed me his memories in a pensieve and I knew, I just _knew_, something was fishy. I did not believe for one minute that Harry Potter had tricked the Goblet or paid someone older to put his name in. The Goblet of Fire is one of the strongest and smartest magical items still in use today. Someone had to have not confounded it, as the false Moody said, but put Harry Potter's name under a different, but real, school. Now tell me Rita, how many children today know of true Wizarding schools that are still open today – not counting Hogwarts, Durmstrang or Beauxbaton. Only a pureblood or a half-pure child with knowledge of the old traditions could have known. How many of those children were 17 or older? Two. Artus Noir and Cedric Diggory. All others are either not of the correct ancestry or have not been taught of the old traditions. Cedric Diggory was an honest Hufflepuff and chosen Hogwarts Champion. He didn't submit Harry Potter's name. Artus Noir was a Slytherin and didn't even submit his own name. No, it was someone else. Someone who knew of the Goblet's powers. I feared what it could mean."

"My Mark had been paining me since the summer. Katherine was terrified. She knows enough magical theory and history to know the Mark would have disappeared following the Dark Lord's demise. It hadn't, leading many to believe he was alive. Now it was paining me again and darkening; it was no longer a shadow. The events of the World Cup drove Katherine into hysterics. She wanted me to stay at home, to leave my position at Hogwarts. No one knew of her and the children and we'd be safe. But I convinced her otherwise. I was a marked man, traceable should the Dark Lord return. I didn't visit my home that year very often. I feared someone would find Katherine and the boys. I fire called three times a day; it became an obsession. Miraculously Potter made it through the first and second tasks relatively unharmed. I mentioned Moody's interest in Longbottom and Potter to Katherine, but she just told me to tell the Headmaster. There was no reason for us to suspect Moody was not Moody. At least not yet."

Katherine waved her hand and a House Elf appeared. She ordered some juice and tea and waited for its arrival before continuing. She took a sip of juice first.

"I knew Cedric Diggory. He was only a few years younger than I and related to my family by marriage. He told me about Harry Potter telling him about the dragons and in return helping Harry with the egg. The two became secret friends – oh! Forget I said that."

"No, no. Print it." Severus insisted. "This is important. Potter doesn't know, but it cannot be kept a secret forever. It is dishonorable to let people forget who Cedric Diggory was and what he stood for. Diggory was an honest and honorable young man, the truest Hufflepuff after Helga herself to walk these halls. He represented his house until the end and Hogwarts should be proud of having taught such a fine young man. Diggory could have ruled the world had he lived but a few years longer. It is not our right to gloss over the true character of such a polite and loving young man and to embellish truths we see as true. While we are at it, maybe we should publish the letter he left. It has been two years since the epitome of Hufflepuff was slain by none other than the Dark Lord, the most powerful dark wizard ever in the history of magic. Cedric Diggory, the real Cedric Diggory, shall not be forgotten or lied about. I shall make sure of that even if it's the last thing I do!"

Severus yelled the last part, caught up in the emotions of his past. His wife was crying silently and Severus rose to pick her up and place her on his lap. He knew Rita was crying also, but she wasn't his priority.

"Hush Katherine, hush. We will do what we promised, but you cannot shed tears while we do so. Snape's don't cry."

Katherine laughed through her tears and slowly gathered herself. She dried her tears on the sleeve of her robe, but stayed where she was. After gathering herself for a moment she continued.

"Cedric told me about his friendship to Harry Potter. He was surprised to find out the younger boy was just like him. Cedric believed Harry resented his fame and asked the young man about it. They shared many secrets and hidden meetings, beginning the evening of the naming of champions. Cedric fell in love with Harry."

"It wasn't surprising to us. Cedric had recognized from an early age that he was interested in his own gender more than in girls. He found a friend in Cho Chang who understood him and stood by him. Chang was seeing a Slytherin, but since that was somewhat of a taboo, Cedric and Chang covered for each other." Severus said. "While Cedric visited Potter, Chang would visit her boyfriend. It worked out quite well." Severus paused. "Until Cedric told Potter about his feelings, that is. The shit hit the fan then."

"Rumor had it Harry was interested in Cho Chang. Cedric asked Harry about those rumors right after Harry asked Cho to the ball. Harry told Cedric he thought Cho was beautiful, but that he didn't actually know the girl. Cedric told Harry about his feelings shortly after. Harry wasn't impressed. They fought about it and parted ways with anger that night. Harry came back to their meeting place two weeks later. Cedric felt horrible. He'd lost weight and his smile. It was nonexistent. Harry shows up at their meeting place, where Cedric had been waiting for him every night since their falling out, and tells Cedric he missed him. After Cedric confessed his feelings Harry had wondered about what Cedric had said. Harry noticed that he found boys equally attractive as girls, and that he missed his meetings with Cedric."

Severus patted Katherine's hair and squeezed her before loosening his grip and picking up the story. "Cedric came to my private chambers that night. Potter had asked Cedric if he could induct him into the world of love. Cedric was unsure if he wanted to be Potter's sex-mentor. I sent Cedric through to Katherine and they spent the weekend together. Cedric came back to Hogwarts relaxed and full of energy. If this is what it took for him to be with Potter, then so be it. The two boys became lovers soon after."

Rita gasped in surprise, but the Snape's paid her no heed.

"Cedric became pregnant practically the first time they had sex. He was reluctant to take Harry's virginity, so he taught Harry all but the pleasures of bottoming. Cedric carried the rare male pregnancy gene and it jumped into life immediately. Cedric didn't know what to do. He came back to me and the boys and stayed for five days. His parents joined us and encouraged him to make his own decisions, which he did. He'd keep the baby, even if Harry might not want it. Cedric returned to Hogwarts and met up with Harry." Katherine paused. "Harry was overwhelmed with Cedric's news. According to Cedric though, Harry was adamant they keep the child and not abort it. Cedric wouldn't have anyway. Harry did not want to marry or some such yet, the poor boy was only fourteen. Cedric was in his final year at school and offered to keep Harry up to date and let Harry visit over holidays. Harry seemed to love that idea, or so Cedric told us."

"What most people don't recognize is that male pregnancies are shorter than female pregnancies. Cedric continued seeing Harry and used concealment charms to hide his state. We doubt he even told Chang." Severus said.

"Cedric certainly didn't know he'd give birth before the third task." Katherine laughed hollowly. "He was screaming bloody murder the day before the task. He gave birth mere hours before he died."

Katherine choked on the last word and turned her face toward Severus' chest. She caught herself quickly and after a sip of tea, continued with her narration.

"What… what happened?" Rita whispered through her shock and – pain. Pain for this woman, pain for the young man who died an early death, pain for Harry Potter and pain for the child who'd never know it's father.

"He gave birth at home, without Harry. No one could find him anywhere at Hogwarts and Cedric thought it best to leave the young father alone, so he could prepare himself for the task. After a short rest, Cedric requested his wand, parchment, quills, ink and silence and locked himself up in his childhood bedroom for over an hour. Darin and Shay were yelling and yelling for him to come out and play, but Cedric didn't listen. He came out of his room, ready to depart for Hogwarts with a box, which he handed to me. He gave Darin and Shay a treat before kissing them goodbye. He took hold of his own baby, whispered something and kissed it softly. Then he left. The next time I saw him he was cold."

"The box contained his last will and testament, magically bound to his blood, making it irrevocable and some letters to all of us. One for his parents, one for the baby, one for Katherine, myself and the boys each, one for Potter and one for Chang. It also held a pensieve filled to the brim with memories from Cedric's childhood, school years, friends, that sort of thing. Cedric wanted his child to know who he was. We were named godparents and were asked to take care of the babe as if it were our own, though to let the infant spend time alone with his parents. We were not to say a thing until Potter was in 7th year or even finished with school. He's in seventh year now. It's time for the truth."

"I became pregnant with Sullivan at the end of the summer holidays." Katherine said. "I believed Harry's recollection of what happened at the end of the tournament, even if many others did not. I know that Cedric Diggory did not die in vain, that he died alongside the young man he loved with all his being and that he had been murdered by Peter Pettigrew. I believed that with all my heart and I still do. And when the little one is old enough I shall repeat this story. Cedric Diggory was murdered and Harry Potter brought his body back as proof that the Dark Lord had risen." Katherine took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing.

"If I believed in divorce, I would have divorced Severus that summer. He returned to the Dark Lord's side as a spy for my godfather and I hated them both for it. I had three infants at home, recently buried a young man I considered my brother, and my husband was spying? I could have killed Severus when he told me of his decision to return to the Dark Lord's side. I didn't speak to him for ten days."

Severus snorted. "And when she did, I got her pregnant. Our timing was impeccable. A Dark Lord on the rise and another child on the way. Just perfect." Severus glanced at the window. "Umbridge was named DADA Professor and sent Hogwarts into uproar. How such a woman could be deemed fit to teach anyone anything I'll never know, but teach she did. Potter and his friends founded the DA, a defense club, and sent Umbridge up to arms. She was ready for war."

"Severus would rant about her constantly. Our contact was sporadic at best though that year, for the bratty woman had control over the floo and even checked owl post. It was a good thing we didn't have any emergencies at home that year." Katherine harrumphed. "When Severus came home and told me about the break in at the Department of Mysteries and the death of Sirius Black, I set off early contractions. The baby wasn't ready yet though, so I was ordered to bed rest. My mother and Cedric's mother joined me until my baby was born at the beginning of July to help with the three we already had."

"Katherine was heartbroken. She couldn't fathom all the dumb luck Potter seemed to have. She was determined to help, but understood that my position as spy would become endangered if she suddenly showed up. Katherine gave up."

"I gave up the day Severus returned from his Death Eater flat and told me of Bella Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy's visit and the Unbreakable Vow Severus made. I was furious. So furious I forgot my determination to help Harry Potter." Katherine glared at her husband and slid off his lap to pace the staff room. "From what Severus told me I believed Draco Malfoy to be a reluctant Death Eater. I asked Severus to plant as many seeds as he could – even that Harry Potter might be interested in boys."

"I told the headmaster of my vow and we planned ours steps according to Draco's instructions. Potter nearly ruined everything with his damned intuition and curiosity. Thankfully we held him off as much as we could. The headmaster and I worked ruthlessly to find a way to stage his death. Katherine gave us the ultimate kick though."

Katherine's laugh tinkled through the staff room. "Yes, Severus was so thankful he got me pregnant again!"

Rita was speechless. She could only listen to what they were saying; no words passed her lips, so eager was she to find out the truth behind the truth.

Severus stood to make himself a cup of tea. "The headmaster educated Potter on the horcruxes the Dark Lord employed to ensure a long life, while I worked on Draco. He was too afraid of what failure might mean, he went through with the instructions he was given. Soon Death Eaters were on Hogwarts Grounds."

Katherine sat back down. "The Battle of Hogwarts is well documented. What no one knows though is that Draco Malfoy fled to me."

This caused a reaction. "To you? Why?"

Katherine smiled at Rita's expression. "Where else would the boy go? He didn't know who I was, just that I was living at Severus'. The young man was terrified. Severus returned home shortly after and explained to him that the headmaster was quite alive, that his death had been staged and would be publicized to keep the Dark Lord off of his back. Draco was magically bound to a specific wing of the house, while Severus joined Harry Potter and my godfather on the search for the last horcruxes. They were successful, Severus and Draco Malfoy were pardoned, my godfather rose from the dead, Harry Potter is the savior once again and our youngest son needs feeding."

Rita laughed at the knock that followed Katherine's declaration. Remus Lupin entered once again with a handful of children and Katherine Snape unbuttoned her robe to feed her youngest son.

"Four boys." Rita smiled. "Darin, Shay, Sullivan and Sòlas. In that order."

"They have two names each." Severus offered from the couch where he was playing patty cake with Shay. "Darin Severus, Shay Augustus, Sullivan Antonius and Sòlas Remington."

Rita noted all the names down carefully and added the piece of information Katherine offered.

"Cedric Diggory was Darin's godfather, his father Amos has been named replacement godfather; Minerva McGonagall is Shay's godmother; Marian Fitzroy is Sullivan's and Remus Lupin is Sòlas' godfather."

"Mama and Papa have a gossip, too!" Darin told Rita proudly. Shay interrupted before anything else could be said.

"Yeah, he's small. I'm bigger!"

As Darin was about to open his mouth and complain that Shay told before he could, Severus coughed once and the two boys turned as one, bowing their head. "Sorry Papa."

Severus nodded. "Go with Uncle Remus. We'll join you shortly."

The three remaining adults and the suckling baby waited until the door closed behind the three oldest Snape boys and Remus Lupin, before continuing with the interview.

"Cedric Diggory gave birth to a healthy baby boy in June 1995. In his Last Will and Testament, Cedric gave his son the name Harrison Cedric Diggory-Potter, hyphenated. Severus and Katherine Snape are named as guardians and godparents. Guardianship may be passed on to Harry Potter when he reaches adulthood at 17, which was in July. Cedric requested we not tell Potter until he completed his seventh year that his son lived when his carrier died. Cedric left a letter explaining many things to Potter, though no one but Cedric knows what it says exactly."

Rita looked up at the stoic mask Severus placed on his face again, and as such nearly missed what Katherine said next.

"As you will print our story soon, we shall bring Harrison here to Hogwarts tonight, so that Harry might meet his son after the newspaper is delivered in the morning."

Rita shook her head. "I cannot tell you what I have planned, but I can assure you it will be in the paper tomorrow, the latest the day after. I'll owl when it goes into print."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
